otogifandomcom-20200222-history
"Jewels and The Secret Workshop"
Event Period Event duration: 28/09/2016 (3PM) – 12/10/2016 (3PM) 1st half ranking: until 05/10/2016 (3PM) 2nd half ranking: until 12/10/2016 (3PM) Reward Claim: until 15/10/2016 (3PM) Intro It happened all of a sudden. An outbreak of evil energy made people obsessed with jewels, and now they’ve even started stealing them. The evil energy seems to be flowing through underground sewers. And so, Sola and our intrepid hero set out for the sewers to settle things before they get out of hand. Awaiting them there are, the spirits of jewels dropped by brutes, frantically chasing after a young girl. But what’s a laboratory doing in the middle of the sewers? What do the spirits want from this girl? And who is this “Hermes” everyone’s talking about!? Dear Spirit Agents, let’s reveal the mystery of “Hermes” ! Event Summary 1. How to participate in the Event - Once you reach level 5, you can participate in the Event! - During the Event, after completing the Event Story, you will receive chapter daemon rewards, pyroxene shards (Used for daemons exchange) and Event points (Used for ranking) - Through ranking you can receive the special daemon Luminous Pearl 2. Receive daemons by completing story chapters - There are a total of 4 chapters in this Story Event. After completing each chapter, you will receive the corresponding scenario daemon as a reward! - The event battle rules are similar to normal battles, and the same team can be used. Do make use of type nullify and type bonus! 3. Battle diligently to obtain pyroxene shards - During Event battles, there is a medium chance of pyroxene shards drops - Event daemons’ special abilities, some passive skills and skill strike rewards can affect the drop rate of pyroxene shards - The Boss of each battle has a chance of dropping more pyroxene shards! So concentrate your firepower on attacking the Boss! 4. Use pyroxene shards to Exchange for chapter daemons - After the end of each chapter, the chapter daemon Exchange will become available - Exchange consumes pyroxene shards obtained from battles - Each daemon can be exchanged up to a maximum of 4 times - When the number of attempts at exchanging for the same daemon increases, the amount of pyroxene shards required for the Exchange also increases slightly 5. Event Points - You will receive a fixed amount of Event points after the end of each Event battle - Your battle rating will affect the Event points reward - Event points will be used for ranking. 6. Ranking and Rewards - There are 3 event rankings; first half ranking, second half ranking and overall ranking, which is based on the Event Points accumulated within the respective time frame for calculation of ranking. - The rewards you receive will be based on your ranking (The best reward is the daemon “Luminous Pearl”) - First half: 2016-09-28 04:00:00~2016-10-05 03:59:59 - Second half: 2016-10-05 04:00:00~2016-10-12 03:59:59 - Total ranking: 2016-09-28 04:00:00~2016-10-12 03:59:59 7. Battle star rating - During the Event, there will be a star rating after each battle - The higher the battle rating, the greater the amount of soulstones and Event points rewards received - Battle star rating will be included in Achievements - During the Event, the progress of each chapter is dependent on the star rating, and you also stand to receive additional pyroxene shards! 8. Special Ability Daemon assistance - Arsène Lupin (★★★★): Increases the Skill DMG of all allies by 25% during the Event - Goldy Pick (★★★★): Increases the total Event Points by 25% - Mammon (★★★★): Increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards by 25% - The above daemons do not need to participate in battle for their special abilities to take effect -For each limit break b y the above daemons, the special ability effect increases by 25%, and after maximum limit break, the effect increases by 2 times. -Arsène Lupin (★★★★), Goldy Pick (★★★★) and Mammon (★★★★) have now been added to jewel summon, and will be removed on 12th of Oct at 15:00 (GMT+8). During this period, the odds of summoning these daemons will be increased by 3 times. 9. Event Daemons - Nephrite (★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Dom Pedro Aquamarine (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Empress of Uruguay (★★★★): Slightly increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Hermes Trismegistus (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) - Luminous Pearl (★★★★★): Moderately increases the drop rate of Pyroxene Shards (Does not need to participate in battle) Special Ability Daemons Event Ability Daemons Story Daemon Rewards Story Item Rewards Exchange Event Ranking Rewards First Half= |-| Second Half= |-| Overall= SE and Progress required on Chapters Other Story Event Gallery Hermes Trismegistus Preview.png Hermes Trismegistus Square.png Arsène Lupin Goldy Pick Mammon Square.png Luminous Pearl Icon.png Category:Events Category:Special Story